Scar
by faith.love.life.epic
Summary: NILEY ONESHOT. Nick and Miley have been best friends for years, but what happens when Miley can no longer keep her feelings inside? NILEY NILEY NILEY


Niley Oneshot plots

A/N: this is for you tiff!! Thanks for reading it, and I love you! I hope you guys enjoy this! Read and review plesase!!

Miley P.O.V.

I was woken up from my deep sleep by the incessant ringing of my cell phone.

Grumbling to myself, I slung my feet over the edge of the bed, letting them dangle, as I reached for my cell phone which was currently residing on my nightstand. Whoever was calling me at 7 in the morning had better have a good reason…

I glanced down at the caller ID and all angry thoughts dissolved, and instead happiness and eagerness filled my body.

"Hello?" I chirped into the phone, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello lovely, how is my best friend on this early Saturday morning?" he spoke into the phone.

_Best friend. Two horrible little words that hurt me so deeply._

"Heh, she's fine. And how are you, Nicky?" I countered, hiding my disappointment in his choice of words.

"He's quite well. Got a date with Whitney later, want to help me get dressed?" my heart sank. It killed me that he was with her, and it kills me that I set them up.

"Oh…I can't. Sorry Nicky. I've got to…um…meet my dad for breakfast…yeah. That's right. Yeah, ever since I got my own place, we haven't seen each other much, so we're having a father-daughter breakfast?" I offered, silently praying he'd buy it.

"Aw shucks! Well, I hope you guys have fun. I'll let you go get ready! I don't want your dad to blame me for you being late!" he said, chuckling.

"Heh, yeah, well, uh, call me later?" I asked.

"You bet, Miles. Peace out!" he said, hanging up. I pressed 'end call' and sat my phone back down.

I had no breakfast with my dad planned, I just couldn't bare to listen to him ramble about how gorgeous Whitney was, or how special she was, or worse-how much he liked her. They'd been dating for 3 weeks, and were practically attached at the hip. It sickened me, I could barely be around them. It should've been me. I'm the one who has liked Nick for 4 straight years! But as much as my heart longs for him, and my head pleads for me to tell him how I feel, I will always be the shoulder for him to cry on. Never the heart he cries over…

It now being 715 on a late August Saturday morning, and having no plans, I decided a little fresh air could do me some good. I pushed my feet to the ground and slowly walked to my closet, peeling back the doors and thumbing through my clothing. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts, a royal blue tank top, and a violet zip-up hoodie. Clutching these garments tightly in my hands, I padded into my bathroom and got dressed. I dropped my dirty clothes in the hamper and turned to face myself in the mirror. I brushed my teeth and washed my face in record time, leaving hair and makeup before I was ready to go. I flipped on my Chi hair straightener and walked into my kitchen as it heated up.

I shuffled over to the stainless steel refrigerator, grasping the cool, smooth handle in my tiny hand. I pulled the door open, a cold breeze escaping and enveloping my face-a feeling I cherished. I moved around a cartons of leftovers, until I could easily reach the water bottles in the back of the top shelf. I selected a bottle, closed the refrigerator, and turned around-leaning my back against a counter.

I closed my eyes and brought the water bottle to my lips. I tilted my head back, and the cool liquid rushed from the bottle, into my mouth, and down my throat. I shivered at the feeling, placing the cap back into the bottle, and looking around.

I scrambled back into my bathroom to find my Chi ready to go. I straightend my hair a bit, so that it hung in loose waves, rather than ringlets. I pulled out my makeup bag and took out only what I intended to use: mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. I was a basic girl-didn't like a lot of makeup.

I drew a faint black line on my upper eyelids, with my eyeliner pencil, then coated my eyelashes with black mascara. For the finishing touch, I applied a thin layer of lipgloss to my lips, put everything away, and headed back to my bedroom. I slipped my French manicured feet into black flipflops, grabbed my phone, sunglasses and my keys, and headed for my front door. I stopped along the way to grab a few ones, so I could get something to drink while I was out. I exited my apartment, locking my door behind me, then walked down the wooden staircase to the first floor.

I stepped out onto the sidewalk, full of teens skateboarding and rollerblading, and kids chasing each other around, and old couples walking hand in hand. I slid my aviators on and paced down the sidewalk, the warm sunlight beating down on my face. It gave me a sense of serenity, something I felt I'd been lacking for so long. I stopped outside of Starbucks, pulling the glass door open and stepping inside. I took my place in line, ordered my Iced Chai Latte, and waited for my name to be called.

"ICED CHAI LATTE FOR MILEY" a boy, no older than 16, shouted from behind the counter. I stepped forward and grasped the cold cup in my hands, thanked him, and stepped back into the L.A. city life.

Not knowing where else to go, I made my way towards a local park that I loved so very much. By the time I reached it, my drink was almost completely gone, so I dropped the cup in a nearby trashcan, and shuffled through the park.

As I was walking along the sidewalk, I couldn't help but notice all the couples. I watched as a boy and girl, I'd say around the age of 17, walked in front of me, hand in hand. Occasionally, the boy would tug on the girls hand, pulling her closer, and would kiss the top of her head, and she'd giggle like crazy. I grimaced every time this happened, which only made me mad at myself. Why was I such a horrible person? Just because I didn't have love, doesn't mean I shouldn't be happy for those who did!

I shoved my hands into my pockets, and picked up my pace a bit, passing the teenage couple. I was scowling and I knew it, I just wish I could've not been so dependent on needing Nick's love. Part of me told me to move away from it, just let it all go. But the other part knew that was impossible and that I'd probably love Nick until my last breath.

The wind blew back my hair as I shuffled along the sidewalk, my gaze permanently locked on my quick-moving feet. However, when I heard a familiar laugh, my head shot up and my gaze landed on the one thing that caused me such joy and so much pain, all at the same time.

There he was, Nick Jonas, pushing _her_ on the swing as she giggled, her blonde hair swishing around in the wind. I watched as he chuckled, probably at something she said, and as a smile spread across his perfectly handsome face. I slipped my aviators off of my eyes to get a better look at the scene playing out before me. Whitney turned around in her swing and captured Nick in a lingering kiss-the last straw for me. I could feel my face heating up with anger and hurt, and my head felt like it was going to explode. My eyes were becoming filled with salty tears, causing my vision to blur. I did the only think I could think of-I took off running.

However, no more than four steps later, I fell. Hard. My knee hurt like hell, but I couldn't focus on that. I wasn't focus on the bleeding gash on my knee, oh no, but rather on my bleeding heart. I stood up as quickly as possible, limping a few steps, before breaking out into a full on sprint. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I needed far away from this spot.

Nick P.O.V.

I was watching as Whitney giggled, her nose scrunching up much like Miley's does when she laughs-_NO NICK. You're with Whitney! Stop it!_

I banished all thoughts of _her_ from my mind, and focused solely on the blonde beauty sitting in front of me.

I tried to listen as she rambled on about her latest shampoo, but I saw someone familiar rush by me. I couldn't get a clear view as to who it was, they were moving so fast, but they looked really familiar.

"Right honey?" I heard Whitney asked me.

I nodded my head enthusiastically, turning my gaze to face her for a split second, hoping I hadn't just agreed to letting her straighten my hair or something random like that. I shifted my eyes back to the running figure to see it now limping, and I immediately recognized the face.

"Miley" I whispered.

"What was that, hun?" Whitney asked me again. But I was unable to respond, I was watching Miley as she limped, then took off running.

I felt Whitney's hand touch my face, softly turning it so my gaze would rest on her.

"you love her." She stated, smiling a little.

"W-wh-what? W-who?"

"Miley" she said, softly.

"No! I'm wi-with you, aren't i?" I choked out, trying to convince myself just as much as her.

"Doesn't matter. Think about it Nick, do you love her?" she asked me.

All I could do was nod my head.

"Then go after her."

"What?" I asked, completely shocked.

"you heard me. Go get your girl." She said, grinning.

"But-"

"GO! Don't worry about me! I kinda suspected this all along! No hard feelings! Now, GO!" she exclaimed, shoving me a little.

That was all the encouragement I needed, my feet took off at lightning speed as I chased after my one true love.

Miley P.O.V.

I finally stopped running when I reached an huge, old, oak tree. I sat down in front of it, leaning my back against its wide trunk, and cried. My whole body shook, I was crying so hard. I lowered my head so that my forehead was resting on my knees, squeezed my eyes shut, and let the tears pour down my face. I was so engrossed in my current state of depression, that I didn't even notice someone sit down next to me, until they started rubbing circles on my lower back. I lifted my head and wiped at my red and puffy eyes. I shifted my gaze to the body sitting next to me, and felt the tears start again as I realized it was _him._

"Miley, what's wrong?" Nick asked me, his voice soft and comforting.

"I-I cant d-do this an-anymore!" I half shouted, half cried.

"Do what?" he asked, a little taken back.

"B-be your fr-friend. S-see you with ot-her g-girls!"

"What are you saying, Miley?" he asked me, concern and confusion evident in his eyes.

I took a deep breath, wiped at my tear-stained cheeks, and tried to gain at least a little composure.

"What I'm trying to s-say, is that…I love you Nick. And not as a b-best friend. I love you. I'm _in love_ with you. And I've tried to wi-will the feelings to g-go away. But they wont. And I ca-cant be your friend an-anymore, and st-stand by and watch you date all these g-girls. I ju-just cant. I'm so sorry, Nick. I don't wa-want to be friends an-anymore." I choked out, while rising to my feet. I was about to take off running when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist tightly, pulling me back down and onto his lap.

"Good, because I want to be more than _just_ your friend. I want to be _with_ you." He said, a huge grin adorning his face. He quickly closed the space between us, capturing me in a breathtaking kiss. We pulled away, resting our foreheads on one another's.

"But what about Whitney?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"She's the one who made me realize how much I love you. Miles, I need you. Please, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked, his brown eyes pleading.

I nodded my head, my eyes now feeling with tears of joy, as I rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair with one hand, the other wrapping around my petite waist.

"I love you Miley, so very much." He spoke softly. I lifted my head and stared into his eyes, smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you too Nick. I have for 4 years now…" I said, my voice trailing off.

"I think I've loved you all along. I was just too blind to see it. It's always been you, Miley, and it always will be." He said, hugging me closer to him.

I shifted my body a little, so I could lean my side against his chest, my legs curled up in his lap. He rested his arm on my knee, quickly retracting it as I winced.

"Mi, what happened?!" he asked, concern clear in his voice, as he examined my bloody knee. He took off his shirt, wiping his blood-covered hand on it-and wrapped it tightly around my knee. I looked down, and realized it must've been from when I fell.

I grinned, looking from my knee, to Nick.

"A future scar, with me forever, to commemorate this day. Permanent and painful, but well worth the ending." I spoke, smiling.

"Just like us." He said


End file.
